1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and corresponding method that allows a user to create images and associated sounds on a display unit of the mobile terminal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Personal mobile terminals such as a folding type cellular phone include a display on the outside of the terminal so a user can view status information, the current time, etc. when the terminal is folded closed. However, the information displayed is preset by the manufacturer of the terminal and can not be changed or set by the user.